A Game of Risk
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Crowley isn't exactly happy about going to England, he actually pays attention to a blue box that shows up, but Moriarty's plan is so very exciting and he must admit- he's bored of outsmarting the Winchesters. On the other side of the equation; hunters, time travelers, and the residents of a certain flat on Baker Street are going to try to save the universe. Superwholockvengers!


A Game of Risk  
_A Superwholockvengers fic_

Chapter One: The First Gamble

* * *

The was a reason Crowley kept to America. He knew all too well what happened when someone went too far, whenever they messed with England. And as annoying as the flannel wearing brothers may be, they were better than facing an immortal time-traveling tourist who had the remarkable talent of fighting armies without a single weapon and winning. The Doctor was to be tread carefully around. The cardinal rule was to never let him know about monsters or demons, hunters or angels. Crowley did not want the Doctor anywhere near his world. There was respect there, he cleaned out the alien threats before they had a chance to complicate his operation, but it was respect from afar. The Doctor would have no qualms toppling Crowley's regime, and he had the track record to back him up. There was no reason worth the risk of visiting even the continent of Europe.

Moriarty, however, disagreed.

James Moriarty was a relatively new soul to eternal torment who might have been unhinged but he possessed an intelligence dangerous enough to draw Crowley's attention. Moriarty was brilliant and would make a useful upper level demon in the future. However, the King took everything about him with a grain of salt- the man did shoot himself in the head so of course he wasn't stable. But that didn't stop Moriarty from coming up with plans- ridiculous, complicated, and intriguing plans that Crowley was extremely tempted to put into play.

It was like going from a chessboard to an M. C. Esher painting. The challenge was tempting him, the excitement whispering to him after he realized that he'd just keep outsmarting Moose and his brother until they died properly- And he was growing rather skeptical about even then. The Winchesters had gone to each of the three afterlives he knew about and had escaped them... Multiple times. At least with Moriarty's plan, if Crowley won the gamble then he'd have a high reward.

That would just mean heading to England and working with some disreputable fellows. Letting the Doctor know that the universe is more complicated than science. Finding some fallen genius in a dark coat. It meant sticking his neck out if he didn't do everything completely correct.

Well, at least he always had his back up plan.

…

John Watson was walking back to his flat with a jug of milk when he bumped into a formidable redheaded women.

"Oi! Watch it, Earth-man!" She snapped,

"Uh, sorry Ma'am. I didn't, well um, see you there." John said awkwardly, shifting his groceries position slightly.

"Hmm." She shook her head and continued on.

John walked a few steps but then hesitated. Slowly, he turned around.

"Er, excuse me, but I have to ask- Earth-man?" He blamed the memory of Sherlock.

She turned to face him with a puzzled frown, obviously taken aback.

"I dunno really. It just kind of came out. Things happen like that sometimes."

"Well, it's just an odd choice of words. By calling me Earth-man you're implying that there's men that aren't from Earth." John could almost here Sherlock's smug deductions that weren't at all fake. It was funny how much he had been influenced by that prat of a flatmate. Now he was even pestering strangers on the street because he had nothing better to do other than ask silly questions. Oh, Sherlock would be laughing right about now.

"Would it? Well that's completely ridiculous!" The woman laughed but something sad, lost, lingered in her eyes. "I know my friends always say, 'Ooh Donna! You missed it again!' whenever that so called proof in aliens shows up. I really think they're playing some bloody joke on me."

"Most things do tend to have a rational explanation." John supplied since he had no idea what "proof" the woman was talking about. The woman, Donna, nodded and blustered off when her phone rang.

What would Sherlock be thinking?

…

The Master had been hanging out in some sort of void for a while. He hadn't kept track of the time, it didn't really exist in his little pocket void. He was stuck by himself in some sort of reality adjacent to 21st century Earth and the hole that ate the rest of the Time Lords. He was bored and it was quiet. Too quiet. No drums. For once in his life he was alone in his own head.

He missed them in a way but at the same time he never wanted them back. He understood the constant drumbeat had driven him mad, too insane for his race to ever accept him. Without them he felt empty.

So when a dark haired young man comes falling out of no where and joins him it takes him completely by shock. After trying to kill each other, the Master learns the man's name is Loki who grew up in Asgard only to be betrayed by them. He is interesting, too childish for the Master to respect, but Loki becomes a link to sanity; another voice to fight off the emptiness.

Eventually Loki escapes the pocket void. The Master helps the young magician but chooses to stay. There was only enough power for one to break the walls of the void and the Master has nothing to get back too.

He waits more, wondering if he'll be empty forever.

Cracks show up. Eventually they swallow him whole. He thinks it's the end. Forever.

But then reality gets rebooted and the Master finds himself on Earth again complete with a familiar musical accompaniment. Well, sanity is overrated anyway. Might as well have some fun.

Time to conquer the Earth!

* * *

**A\N**: So I have decided to try my hand at Superwholock! With a teeny, tiny bit of Avengers thrown in. Anyways, so far the plan is to have all our favorite mastermind villains team up (Crowley, Moriarty, the Master and Loki) for a very complicated, high risk and very dangerous plan. Our heroes will include characters such as John, Sherlock, the Doctor, the Ponds, the Winchesters and other players that will be revealed in future chapters. I know this chapter is largely set up, but the main plot should get moving pretty fast. Also, for timelines so you don't get confused-  
Supernatural: Season 8, approximately around the middle. Tablets, trials and Men of Letters.  
Sherlock: After the last aired episode.  
Doctor Who: First half of season seven.  
Avengers: After the movie. Also, Avengers takes place in a different dimension than this story so New York wasn't destroyed and their might not be superheroes. In fact with dimensions... No, that's coming along later. Spoilers!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the brief beginning of a fic that's such to take up a chunk of my glorious up coming summer. I enjoy reviews so give them if you want to make me happy, or if you have comments, questions, or any squee-ing to take care of. Anyways, thanks for reading this!


End file.
